Greater than Gold
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: You all know the two Durin brothers as Fili and Kili, the inseperable. But it wasn't always that way, oh no! They used to loathe each other, but that was until the fight when everything changed. Since brotherhood is a gift greater than gold. Adopted from huntressofartemis101. No slash!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, hello there! I know you're expecting _huntressofartemis101 _but unfortunately, as she has stated in her last author's note for this story, she has recently been under a lot of stress, so she's not going to be continuing 'You Don't Know What You Have Until It's Gone'. That was the previous name for this story, but I changed it. :P So, here's the chapter she wrote, and the second one is in the works. Enjoy!**

Fili and Kili, sons of Dis, Heirs of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the mountain, and inseparable until the day they die. Sounds like quite a title, right? Especially that last part. Not even Mahal himself could separate those two. Where one went, the other would always follow. They were one mind, and two souls forged into one. But it was not always this way, dear reader. Oh, not at all. There was once a time when the sons of Durin absolutely loathed each other. ….You do not believe me? Well, I can see why. Perhaps a small story is in order. Now, where shall I begin? Oh, what was that Bofur? Ah, yes I do believe that was indeed the day things started changing.

It was a quiet midsummer day, I believe. One could hear the hammers pounding in the forge that sat in the square of Ered Luin. Everyone was going about their business, men and dwarves mingling in the street market.

"Kili! You come back here, you little devil!" Two blurs zipped through the streets of Ered Luin, upsetting vendors and dashing through crowds. This was a daily occurrence, and most of the townspeople were fairly used to it by now.

The two blurs; one gold and one so dark it was almost black; were Fili, son of Dis and nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, and his younger brother Kili. Fili was the gold one. He was at the age of fifteen summers, about the mental age of a thirteen year old human. Kili was approaching the age of fifteen summers himself, which was about the age of a ten year old human. He, of course, was the darker blur; his hair so brown, that in the gleam of the sun or a candle, it was the inky black of a shadow. Fili barreled after his smaller, lither little brother and finally caught up with him in the center of the city square, right in front of the forge his uncle was working at. He tackled Kili to the ground, and started pummeling him.

"I give!" Kili shouted, raising his fists to block the punches. Fili wasn't hitting his brother very hard, but Kili had always been a small, sickly child, always hiding in the shadows. "St'p a'ready! I 'aid I g've!"

"Where'd you hide it? Huh you little whelp? Where 'id you put it?" Fili was sitting on Kili's chest now, hands around his throat.

"I 'old you, I di'n't take it! Lemme go!" The boys kept this up for a few minutes, people hardly casting them a glance (they were already very used to this sight), until two rough, scarred hand grabbed each by the scruff of their necks and pulled them apart. Fili looked at the hand gripping his shoulder and gulped. He knew that hand. It had raised him from the time he was barely four, when his father had died. His eyes looked up the thick arm, over the broad shoulder, and into the gleaming eyes of his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, the first chapter of this I've written myself. Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far! **

**leggomygreggo2: Here it is! Hope you like it!**

**I hope I don't let you down... :D**

**I own nothing...**

"Home." the rumbling voice of their uncle said, putting them down on the ground. They started to run in fear of further eliciting the wrath of Thorin Oakenshield, which is a very frightening wrath indeed. "Dwalin, close up the forge for tonight. I won't be coming back until tomorrow."

"Aye Thorin. I'll see you tomorrow then." said the exiled king's best friend, then went to do his bidding. As soon as the three sons of Durin arrived at their house, Dis, the boys' mother watched them enter. They were all wearing thunderous scowls that could possibly rival any scowls Sauron himself might've made in the past. Dis immediately got the message and put on a scowl of her own. Since it was a regular occurrence that Fili and Kili would come home after having fought in public, then they each immediately went to their rooms without question, since it was an already established punishment. Dis started to get up from her seat in the living area, where she was sewing the boys some new clothes, but was stopped by a hand from Thorin. Thorin took a seat in front of the fireplace, and leant forward. He rubbed his temples, tired of the nearly daily fights Fili and Kili were having.

"Dis, this must stop."

"I know brother. The only question is how."

"We cannot simply have them go to their rooms every time they fight. It is not solving anything."

"I can't make myself put a harsher punishment on their fighting. I feel like I'm betraying them and..." Dis paused before saying the name of her dead husband..." she pauses before saying the name of her fallen husband, "Fildur."

Thorin disregarded this and shook his head.

"You are too lenient with them sister. They are hurting themselves with this constant fighting. They will never understand the joy of being a brother. Unless something does not happen, they may learn too late. Like me."

Dis, understanding the implications, puts her sewing down in exasperation and sighs.

"It was not your fault Frerin died."

"It WAS all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten angry with him for not wanting to retake Moria. He was right the whole time. I wish I had been able to look past my own pride and stay with him during the battle. He died with me still angry at him." Thorin finishes. At one point, Thorin heard the footsteps of one of his nephews. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black hair of Kili, hiding behind the wall, listening to their conversation. "Go back to your room Kili." said Thorin, after he had finished his regretful speech, only because he wanted Kili to hear what had happened and maybe learn something from it.

Kili sped back to his room, and closed the door. When Kili was gone, Dis rose, and moved to comfort her brother. She put her arm around Thorin's thick frame, and kissed him on the cheek. Thorin responded by putting his own arm around Dis' smaller body.

"It is all in the past brother. Let us hope that my sons may learn that gift of brotherhood."

"Yes sister. We should punish them for now with no dinner."

"Fine. Fili, Kili! Come here."

Both boys exit their two rooms, glaring sideways at each other. But Thorin and Dis manage similar glares at them. Thorin speaks first.

"Fili, Kili, this must stop. You can't keep fighting like this. So you are being punished with no supper, and remaining in your rooms for the rest of the day."

"And if this continues, you will both begin tutoring and learning a trade."

That was never necessary.

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought... FEED THE MUSE! It is threatening to kill Fili and Kili... :O So, thanks again for your support, and hope to have next chapter up soonish.**

**Love and Starlight to all of you lovely people,**

**-Hobbit**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HELLO! Thanks for the support! **

**huntressofartemis101: They won't die, I promise. Hope you enjoy this yummy angsty chapter!**

**leggomygreggo2: Thanks for reviewing! I can't give you any spoilers now, though I hope you like this chapter!**

**That Fantasy Junkie 96: Cool name btw... :P Thanks so much for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter is really angsty and dramatic and sad, so maybe have a box of tissues handy, just in case...**

**I own nothing.**

Two days passed without incident, though tension in the air was strong. On that particular noon, Thorin and Dis were both out of the house, working and at the market, respectively. Fili was in his room reading or doing whatever dwarflings of fifteen summers do. Kili was playing with small wooden figurines that Bofur, the toymaker gave him about a month before.

One figure was of Thorin (or that's what it looked like) since both boys very nearly hero-worshipped their Uncle, and the other figure was of a dragon. Kili was pretending that Thorin was fighting and ultimately defeating the dragon.

Play was starting to get rough as the dragon was supposedly getting angrier and angrier, and Thorin was struggling to match the dragon blow for blow, flame for flame. It all ended when they were on the mantelpiece, and the tail of the dragon accidentally knocked down a picture and sent it to the floor with a tremendous crash!

It was Fili's picture of their father, Fildur.

Kili gulped. He picked it up and looked at it, his toys lying forgotten on the mantelpiece. The broken frame had caused the picture to rip in half and he waited in horror for what was to come. He prayed to Mahal for his brother's mercy, but knew that even so, his wrath would not be pretty. Already he was feeling tears...

The fury came swiftly, dressed in the skin of Fili, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. His big steps echoed through the small house as he came down like a storm upon his brother. Kili could've sworn it was Thorin himself...

"What have you done?!"

"I swear Fili, it was an accident, please I swear..." Kili was reduced to begging.

"I don't care about your stupid excuses! You don't care about anything in this family! You are a disgrace! Shame on you! I wish I was an only child!" Fili stopped to kick Kili in the leg, and continued to rain blows upon poor Kili's quivering form. " I hate you! You brat! Spoiled brat! Whelp! Get out! I never want to see you again!"

Kili could only cry and whimper as he tried to shield himself from kicks and punches.. He was used to receiving insults, but this hurt beyond imagination, so he did, he ran out of the house, and into the forest, crying as he went. Fleeing from everything and feeling the fresh wound in his heart that Fili had inflicted. Unwanted? He didn't even know anymore. He ran, tears streaming down his face, wishing for the freedom that sleep would bring from this unfathomable pain, until he tripped on a log, fell on to the hard rocky ground, and knew no more.

**AN: Well, there you go... The conflict is up. I'm sorry for the shortness, I'll try to make the next ones longer. I promise I'll try. ;) Hope you liked, or didn't... :S and I'll try to have next chapter up soon! Please review! I like feedback for my work! Thanks again and bye!**

**Love and Starlight,**

**-Hobbit**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I AM BACK! :D Hopefully it's a bit of an improvement on length... :P Thanks you guys for all the reviews! I was stunned! :D  
**

**huntressofartemis101: Glad you liked! I didn't particularly enjoy writing Fili's anger, since I love them both too much for either to get hurt that way, but it had to happen! Enjoy!**

**jaymzNshed: ANGST ABOUNDS! XP Me neither, I can't really imagine them hating each other, and I'm the one writing the thing! :P Thank you for reading it anyways! **

**Akeea: I'm sorry your heart broke, I think mine did too... I'll try to make the chapters just a bit lengthlier, but I'm finding it a little difficult. The last chapter I wrote for my 'Nobody, Somebody' killed me, so I think I might stick to shorter chapters for all my stories in the future. Thanks for the advice though! Aw, thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you like it that much!**

**Mira Meliandra: Yes, I'll be looking into that further into the future... I broke my heart too! Soon enough for you? ;) Enjoy!**

**That Fantasy Junkie 96: Nope! I was not... ;) Glad you like!**

**leggomygreggo2: Kili is next chapter, sorry. But hope you like this one!**

**Guest (April 24): Thanks! I'm glad you liked the idea! Enjoy! :D  
**

**BookLover963: I'm SO GLAD you love it! And yes, SHAME FILI! SHAME! X( I hope you love this chapter! (And yes, I love drama as well :P)**

**Fizzydrop2000: HERE IT IS! Only problem is: KILI'S STILL IN THE FOREST! I hope to get next chapter up soon! In the meanwhile, here's a chapter for you to chew on briefly.**

At around supper time, Thorin and Dis came back. Dis prepared the rabbit that Thorin had caught, and had set the table. Thorin had been resting in a chair when he realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Kili?"

"Hm? He must've gone out to play. You know how he likes being outside in the forest." replies his sister.

"Lad gets more like an elf everyday. One day he's going to ask me to marry one."

Dis rolled her eyes and set the bowl of vegetables on the table.

"Fili! Dinner time!"

Fili came out with a face resembling Thorin's scowl after a bad day at the forge. "What's the matter azyûng?"

"Nothing."

Thorin rolled his own eyes. Disobedient boy probably got into another fight today. He would get his after. For then, at least one peaceful dinner.

It wasn't until the rabbit began to look kind of bare and lacking in meat that Thorin began to really worry about his nephew.

"Kili's been much too long. The rabbit is halfway done. Do you know where he is Fili?"

Fili flinched almost imperceptibly, but Thorin was able to catch it. He narrowed his eyes.

"You fought again today didn't you?"

Fili shrugged.

"Answer me boy! Did you fight with your brother?"

"Yes." Fili said quietly.

"What happened?" Thorin stood up angrily. _These boys will never learn!_

"He knocked over my picture of Adad and ripped it in half. And then I got angry with him."

"What made him run away? What did you say to him?"

Fili was getting scared. If his uncle found out... Oooooh.

"Mm nothing." said Fili, and covered his face.

"Fili." growled Thorin in a warning. "What. Did. You. Say."

"I told him that he was a disgrace, that I wished I was an only child, that I hated him and I never wanted to see him again." said Fili in a low voice, anticipating Thorin's wrath.

Dis gasped. Thorin stared wide-eyed at his nephew.

"You said that to him?"

"Yes."

"By Mahal." breathed Thorin, and went to put on his stuff.

"Where are you going?" asked Dis worriedly.

"I'm getting a search party!" replied Thorin, running out the door to friends' houses. He went to Balin and Dwalin's first, knocking  
urgently on the front door. Balin opened it.

"Balin, forgive me for interuppting your meal."

"No bother laddie. What is it?"

"Kili's run away."

"We'll be right there." said Balin, turning and rushing in to tell Dwalin and get his gear.

"Meet at the Ur's house."

Thorin turned and ran to every one of his friends' houses, no one hesitating to grab their things and join him. That's what they each would've done if Kili had been their own child. The only one who wasn't able to go was Dori, who had to take care of Ori, because he was sick. Nori went however, being a representative for his own family.

Back at the Durin home, Fili was getting his.

"You sir, are going to sit there without until your comes back with Kili. And if anything has happened to your younger brother, I'm going  
to take away your swords, and you'll have to find your own way to get new swords. Understood?" Dis said angrily, though really on the inside, she was shocked and hurt as to what Fili had said.

"Yes Amad."

"Mahal help me. Disgrace! What kind of older brother says that to his younger brother?" Dis muttered as she went to a chair by the fire, sat down and rocked back and forth, crying the silent tears of a mother who wished for peace in her family.

**AN: THORIN TO THE RESCUE! Well, that's the chapter for today! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ONCE MORE FOR ALL YOUR TREMENDOUS SUPPORT! I FEEL SO HAPPY! MUCH LOVE TO EVERYBODY! Please tell me what you thought, and I hope to have next chapter up soon! HAVE A GRRRRRREAT REST OF THE WEEK!**

**TONS of Love and Starlight,**

**-Hobbit!**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, I know y'all are expecting a chapter. Well, I'm really sorry to say, but all my stories will be on hiatus as of today until June 20th. The reason being that I have HUGE summatives in most of my subjects (and my school is non-semestered!) and FINALS after that. I really have to focus on working on those projects and studying. I feel awful having to do this, but I promise you all I'll try to write when I have time to myself, and I'll come back with at least one chapter for every story. I'll still be able to answer PMs, so if you EVER have any questions or concerns, please DO NOT HESITATE to ask or tell me. Thank you so much for your support, and I'll miss all you guys.

With much Love, Starlight, and tears,

-Hobbit. :(


	6. Chapter 6: Get better huntress!

**A/N: Hey guys! Oh, right, I'm supposed to have the story on hiatus. But wait! I have good reason to give you a chapter! Well, it's more for huntressofartemis101. She was in a car accident a few days ago, and I was told that they don't have good feedback on her condition. This chapter is a get-better present for her, since I know she was following this story. So go look at her 'That's What Brothers Are For' review, and please send her some love.**

**Oh ya, thanks everyone for reviewing, I was ecstatic to receive all your reviews! Unfortunately I don't have the time to reply right now, but just know that I appreciated every one of your thoughts.**

**I don't own the Hobbit.**

As soon as the last family clans arrived, Thorin explained the situation, much to the surprise and shock of the others. But the shock was soon replaced by sympathy and determination to find Thorin's lost nephew. And so they rode out into the night, without even the foggiest of where the young shady dwarfling could've disappeared to. Their first thoughts were the practice fields, around the shooting range. Kili loved to go there and practice his shooting. He was ofen bullied for it, since bows and arrows are meant for tall prissy elves, but Kili did not mind and went anyways. Thorin and the search party looked everywhere. Even behind the targets. No sign of a dark haired lad.

They also decided to look in the town. Kili had favorite spots where he would go to hide if he became too overwhelmed. Nothing there either. They had to resort to the forest. Balin, Gloin, and Bombur are ordered to stay back with the ponies, Gloin having to blow a horn to signal the others in case the boy was found.

The party split up to cover more ground in groups of two or three. Most of the dwarves looking for Kili were already starting to lose hope. Dwalin and Oin were worried that the boy might've gotten hurt, while Bifur and Bofur thought that he was sitting in a tree or cave somewhere crying.

After a half hour of fruitless searching, Bifur knew that something was around. The birds around a particular spot were quiet, and the leaves leading to it were trampled. He pointed to the spot, and signed in the Iglishmek to his younger cousin, 'Look, something's over there.'

"Let's see Bifur."

Bifur lead Bofur by the hand, towards the spot.

Lying there was a dark haired dwarfling, with old tear tracks down his face, and a bit of dried blood under his nose. He looked peacefully asleep, though his foot was caught in a root sticking out of the ground. Bifur could guess that Kili was running and crying, and then he tripped on the root and got knocked out.

Bofur leant down to pick him up. Bifur crooned over him in Khuzdul, wiping the blood from his nose.

"We have to take him back Bifur. He'll catch cold."

Together, the two cousins jogged back to the ponies, Bofur being careful to not hit Kili's head on anything. Balin saw them first, and hurried over, carefully placing his hand on the boy's head.

"Gloin, blow the horn."

Gloin did.

On the other side of the forest, Thorin, Dwalin and Nori were searching every tree and patch of ground. Dwalin wasn't very happy about having Nori around, but this was about Thorin's nephew, not grudges against the thief. They needed the extra pair of eyes anyways. Thorin was just about to sit down and give up, since it was like searching for a needle in a haystack, when Gloin's horn rang loud and true through the dense forest.

Thorin had never run faster in his entire life.

Meanwhile, Oin and his group got back quickly. They were now waiting for Thorin. Oin checked Kili over, deciding he couldn't find an injury in this light, or at least without the proper tools. Well, the only thing Oin noticed was that his arm was dislocated. That would be easy to fix.

Soon Thorin burst through the trees, hurtling towards Kili. Well, not hurtling, more like running. Some of the foliage ripped and tore with his speed.

"Kili." That's all he could say. He took the boy into his arms, clearing the hair out of his face. This could not happen again. He was going to talk with the boys when they got home. And when he did, he was sure it would be a new beginning for the brothers.

And somewhere on the horizon, the first streak of dawn, pierced into the inky blackness, signalling that he was right.

**A/N: So, with that, I go back on hiatus and to school. huntress, I've already sent my warmest wishes along with your sister, but in case you do read this, just know that you'll be in my thoughts all day, until you get better. See ya at the tail end of the month guys!**

**With much Love and Starlight for everyone,**

**-Hobbit**


End file.
